Dewey Duck (2017)
Dewford Dingus "Dewey" Duck'According to ''Raiders Of The Doomsday Vault, Dewey's middle name is "Dingus." is one of the eight main protagonists in the 2017 DuckTales series, he is the son of Della Duck and one of Donald's triplet nephews. Dewey is the middle child of the triplets. Description The second brother hatched and dealing with a classic middle-child syndrome, Dewey is always looking for ways to stand out from the crowd. Dubbed "The Guts," Dewey is quick to throw himself into dangerous situations without thinking, just to prove himself. Deep down he's worried that he's just an ordinary duck so he's constantly itching to make a name for himself. According to Webby, Dewey is ‘sweet and sensitive and full of secrets’. Personality Dewey is the daring, attention-seeking adventurer of the trio. He loves to explore and do bold and exciting things to stand out, get noticed and have fun. Dewey can be impulsive; he can't sit still too long before jumping into action, often without thinking it through. Dewey desires to stand out as his own individual among his brothers, by trying to impress all those around him by doing big extraordinary things. Dewey has shown to be compassionate, which shows when he stands up for Webby when everyone was hesitant in "Daytrip of Doom!" He offered to save Mark Beaks even after learning he was a fraud. Dewey can be sensitive; he is easily insulted as seen in "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!" when Huey admits to thinking of Dewey as irresponsible and not serious enough to be successful. This shows that Dewey is also a bit insecure. Dewey is also very emotionally attached to his mission to learn about his long-lost mother Della. to a point that he wants to learn more about her but is afraid of what the answers may be as shown in The Spear of Selene!. Dewey is so eager to know what happens to his mother that he is willing to risk his own life just the know the mother he never knew, as shown in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", Dewey claims that his brothers will be hurt if they find out about their mother, but in the truth, Dewey wanted to keep it for himself to feel special. Dewey shows to make a facial expression of his own ego. Confronted, Dewey realizes he has been selfish for doing this. With his ambitious and quick-thinking personality, Dewey wants to prove himself. And sees himself becoming big like his Great-Uncle Scrooge, he is eager to show his skills in their adventures. Dewey tends to remind Donald and Scrooge of his mother. Appearance Dewey is a small duck 11 years of age, with a casual blue sweater and his hair sticking upward. Merchandise The official merchandise for Dewey includes Figurines, T-shirts, Plushies, and action figures. Most of the official merchandise has been released after the 2017 reboot of the show. A full list of all the current official Dewey merchandise is available here Skills and Abilities Dewey may not be as analytical as Huey, or as cunning as Louie, but Dewey is the most fearless and daring of the three. Dewey's greatest strength can be seen in his bravery, yet he is also a quick thinker. Although sometimes his plans are not always thought through enough to work, but through the events of "Woo-oo!" he has learned to be more observant and a better problem-solver, which has improved his skills as an explorer. Relationships '''Family Huey & Louie Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie are triplet brothers with Huey as Dewey's older brother (by 3 seconds) and Louie as his younger brother (by 3 seconds). Dewey is very close with his brothers, They are all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. Even though they're brothers, Dewey has a close friendship with them. They usually get along, but sometimes they can disagree and get into fights or competitions. Some cases include when Huey and Louie eventually found out about Dewey secretly researching about their mother's disappearance, and they showed disdain towards him for having kept it from them. Dewey's main reasoning for it was because he didn't want them to find out about something that could upset them, but the brothers still believed he was just being selfish. Nevertheless, the three made up and promised to work together if such occasions were to ever occur again in the future. Donald Duck Donald is Dewey's uncle and guardian. It is implied during The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! that when Dewey was still in his egg, Donald had accidentally dropped him, but it's unknown if that ever had a clear effect on him. Although Dewey views him as boring and overprotective, he still loves his uncle, even though Dewey and his brothers tend to go behind his back. Despite Dewey's rebellious nature, Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect them. Which is shown in "Woo-oo!" where Donald jumps into danger to prevent Dewey from becoming burned. Della Duck Della is Dewey's biological mother. He was investigating her disappearance when he first sees her portrait. Dewey met Della's younger self during the past year of Christmas prior to the series, realizing that Della just wishes to spend Christmas with her brother. Although he tried to keep it a secret, Della and Donald knew he was from the future. Dewey eventually meets his mother in the present day in "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!" first mistaking her for a cyborg due to her metal artificial leg. Dewey expresses surprise when his mother's original name for him was Turbo and is the first to embrace her when he finally meets Della for the first time. They later go on an adventure in the arctic together in "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!" for the search of the money tree seeds within the Doomsday Vault. Della's constant perseverance into serious danger, however, leads Dewey to realize the real trouble he's putting himself in, and eventually breaks down. But luckily Della helps both of them escape the vault before any more danger could come their way. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge McDuck is Dewey's great-uncle. Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting duck in the world. He never knew he was his great uncle before the events of "Woo-oo!", and within learning, they were related Dewey was ecstatic and wished to impress him. However, after learning about the events of his mother's past in "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!," Dewey chose to despise Scrooge and was the first to blame him for what happened. Nevertheless, he and Scrooge reconcile during their battle against Magica De Spell in "The Shadow War!," and he agrees with the rest of the family to move back into the Manor. Friends Webby Vanderquack Webby is one of Dewey's best friends. This is not only because they're kindred spirits with their love for adventures and mystery, but also because they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other which can describe as a profound friendship. They are always there for each other when the time is tough and thrilling. This is shown in Daytrip of Doom! when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-Zone knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. In The Great Dime Chase! when Dewey wishes to know about his mother, he turns to Webby for help. Throughout all the trails they discover a secret room dedicated to Della. Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same. In The Spear of Selene! Dewey wishes to quit their conspiracy hunt on Della Duck. Webby doesn't want to end her investigation, so they have a small fight about it. Yet once she found out that Dewey is scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy by stepping aside in support of her friend's emotional strife. However, this motivates Dewey to keep going. He thanks Webby by saying that he is grateful to have her around. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing an open-honesty between them. In The Most Dangerous Game...Night! all of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But, as they have trouble being in sync, it makes them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge tells them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. Launchpad McQuack Out of the triplets, Dewey is the closest to Launchpad - in fact, Launchpad considers Dewey as his best friend, and occasionally refers to Huey and Louie as "Dewey's brothers". In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" Launchpad is worried that Dewey might be possessed by a mole-monster. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" the two of them hang out together. Launchpad introduces Dewey to his favorite TV show, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad also asks fashion advice from Dewey. In "Jaw$!", when Dewey gets eaten by Tiffany, Launchpad wakes up in the middle of the night because he senses his best friend is in danger and takes Donald's Houseboat to the Money Bin to rescue Dewey. Videos Promo Appearances Shorts *Dewey Dew-Night! *Meet Webby Vanderquack! *Meet Mrs. Beakley! *30 Things With Dewey *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * 10.The Spear of Selene! * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! * 14. Jaw$! * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * 16. Day of the Only Child! * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! (No lines) * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *6. Last Christmas! *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! *10. The 87 Cent Solution! *11. The Golden Spear! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *13. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! *16. The Duck Knight Returns! *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! *18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! (cameo) *19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! *20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! *21. Timephoon! *22. GlomTales! *23. The Richest Duck in the World! *24. Moonvasion! Comics Trivia *Dewey has made it in every episode, except The Ballad of Duke Baloney!, What Ever Happened to Della Duck?!, Friendship Hates Magic!, The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! (he did not speak in Who is Gizmoduck?!). *In the 1987 series, his full name was Deuteronomy Duck. Here it's changed to Dewford. Series co-developer Frank Angones jokingly said that they changed the name because it's easier for Donald to pronounce. *Dewey has been known to have a liking of cats, as shown in the Dewey Dew-Night! short "Bedtime" where he has a pet kitten, and in The House of the Lucky Gander!, he temporarily gets a jade green pet tiger he names Dewey Jr. *His name was incorrectly spelled as 'Duford' in the comic book story "Happy, Happy Valley!", in which he jokingly gives his full name as 'Duford Ellsworth Waterford Ellemenopay Yastrzemski Duck'. *Della Duck, his mother, was originally going to name him Turbo. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Kids Category:Duck Family